


Bad Bandori Fics

by NiseKei



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/F, I can gurantee there will be no angst - Freeform, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiseKei/pseuds/NiseKei
Summary: Sometimes I think of short ideas as a complement to headcanons but Twitter has a stinky character limit so Here we Are.not affiliated to bad bandori posts, also this used to have a different nameChapter 4: Tomoe has an idea
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 24
Kudos: 58





	1. Ran vs G Note

“Hey Tsugu~. Can Moca-chan borrow your keyboard?”

Before Himari and Tomoe got back to the practice room during their somewhat extended break, Moca walked up to Tsugumi with this request.

“Um, sure, I guess, but what do you need it for?”

“Something very important~.”

Shuffling next to Tsugumi behind the keyboard, Moca whispers one more question to the coffee keyboardist.

“Oh, it’s this key.”

“Got it~.”

Moca then played the G note as loudly as possible, and stared directly into Ran Mitake’s eyes.

Ran stared back, attempting to muster her best “I’m going to kill you face,” but cannot fight back the tears and quivering lip.  
“Ran-chan, are you okay?!” 

Tears falling from her eyes, sobs barely restrained, Ran can only barely choke out her response.

“I’m not okay, I promise.”  
  
“What?”


	2. For the good of Roselia...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was the first time Lisa had simply walked out of practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came to me so quickly that I'm certain this has a bunch of typos. But whatever.

“Ako, I have a question.”

Yukina, in a rare situation, has chosen to go out of her way during lunch to locate and track down Roselia’s drummer, in search of answers.

“Oh, Yukina-san! What is it?” 

“Recently, Lisa has introduced me to Twitter. I’m not quite sure I understand how it works, but she also informed me of ‘cards’ and ‘bios.’ I checked yours, and there appears to be a long list of names when I click the button labeled ‘Kinlist.’ What does this mean?”

Understandably confused, Ako asked, “Why do you want to know? Are you interested?”

Yukina, taking a moment to brush her hand through her hair with the same confidence as ever, responded, “It seems to be a list that both Rinko and Sayo have as well, and I feel if it is that important to Roselia, it should be important to me. You simply have the largest one.”

Asuka held her hand to her forehead as she quietly whispered, “oh my god?” 

Rokka was rendered speechless.

Ako, on the other hand, had never looked so excited in her life.

“Muahaha, as the dark demon of…. Uh, Kinning, it is my duty to guide all who wish to know my dark secrets of, uh… power!”

* * *

Lisa, after a long day of work at a convenience store with a lazier than usual bread demon, somehow found herself the first to make it into the practice room that day. Double-checking her watch, she couldn’t help but wonder aloud.

“That’s strange… Yukina and Sayo are usually here at least 10 minutes early. Why would they be late?”

  
  


Just as the worst possibilities began to pool in Lisa’s mind, a small purple ball of energy and the quiet keyboardist of Roselia came through the door.

“Ako, Rinko! Do you know where Yukina and Sayo ar-”

Lisa couldn’t help but suddenly notice something. Ako and Rinko were wearing... different clothes. Extremely different.

“Ako, did something happen to your eye? Why do you have a different hairstyle? And why do you have a different school’s uniform on?”

“Muahaha! This?”

Ako spun around before dramatically posing with her new eyepatch.

“This was the outfit worn in a past life… By the previous… uh…”

“... Wicked Lord… Shingan”

“Wicked Lord Shingan! This outfit was the one she used to mask her demonic form, as Rikka Takanashi!”

Lisa decided to laugh it off, that was probably just more… Ako stuff. Always full of beans, that Ako was. “Ah, I see.”

She then turned her attention to Rinko, who was wearing much... Cuter Clothing than her usual gothic style. 

“Woah, Rinko, you look really good! Are you trying something new?”

“Ah.. well…”

While Rinko was always a little bit bashful, the cat hoodie and shorter skirt accentuated how cute she was.

“These are… Chiaki Nanami’s clothes…From Dangan Ronpa…”

Finally, the situation clicked in Lisa’s brain.

“... Oh, it’s cosplay. Is there a convention today?”

“Not… quite…”

“Yeah yeah! Yukina-san asked us to wear this today.”

Okay, maybe Lisa hadn’t quite figured the situation out.

“... What do you mean?”

“Fufufu, you shall see…”

Rinko simply nodded in affirmation.

Lisa, still slightly confused, suddenly remembered her primary concern.

“Oh, that’s right! Do you know where Sayo and Yukina are?”

“They said… they’d be running late.”

“Yep! They needed more prep time.”

More questions began to arise, but before Lisa could ask them, the teal haired guitarist dramatically burst through the door.

“Sayo! There you are! Man, I was starting to get w-”

It was then that Lisa noticed Sayo was also in a new outfit today. An extremely new outfit.

“My apologies Imai-san, I simply needed more time to prepare today.”

“Why do you have a cape? And… the strange… military-like clothes?

Sayo casually looked at the cape and readjusted it as if it were perfectly normal.

“Ah, yes, Minato-san recommended I wear this today.”

“... What?”

“This outfit is the same one worn by Kagura Hikari from Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight, which is why Minato-san recommended I wear it.”

Sayo’s response was also not an answer. 

“Sayo, are you okay? What do you mean Yukina rec-”

The stoic vocalist of Roselia finally burst through the door, and it almost felt like there was a bright light behind her as she confidently walked in.

And she was wearing an outfit very similar to Sayo’s, save for a red cape instead of blue.

“...Yukina?”

“Ah, Lisa. I must have forgotten to tell you.”

She dramatically flipped her cape as she got to her position behind the mic.

“I believed that, for the good of Roselia, we should all try to align with our kins as much as possible, to improve our performance. I, of course, am wearing Saijou Claudine’s outfit.”

Lisa felt as if her brain was smoking. She could no longer process the situation.

“Ah, I see you’re concerned about being left out. I also brought multiple accessories in case of a situation like this.”

Confidently, smoothly, and gracefully, she pulled out a cat ear headband from behind her cape and offered it to the speechless bassist.

“I believe this should be enough for you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Yukina would actually kin Claudine, but the voice actor joke is literally impossible to ignore.


	3. From stanning Afterglow, to...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsugumi seems dejected, and Sayo will find a way to solve it. Someho

On most days, the young keyboardist of Hazawa Coffee would be serving her coffee with a simple, charming smile that could capture anyone’s heart, but today, she seemed much more disheartened than usual. 

At least that’s how Sayo Hikawa felt, hearing Tsugumi Hazawa let out a heavy sigh after serving Sayo her regular. 

“Hazawa-san, did something happen?”

“Ah, Sayo-san! T-there’s nothing to worry about, I’m fine.” 

As Tsugumi began to walk away, Sayo, faster than she could realize it, grabbed the barista’s hand. 

“S-Sayo-san?”

Even though it was evident on her face, Sayo shoved her embarrassment as far down her throat as she could as she softly spoke. “Hazawa-san, if I could help you with anything, I would do it in a heartbeat. So please…”

No one could deny Sayo seriously speaking such a line from a romance manga that she may or may not have confiscated earlier.

“Well… you see… Afterglow’s been getting some weird comments lately…”

Sayo nodded, ‘So that’s the problem,’ she thought. 

“Hazawa-san, I would not let such hate comments bother you. Your performances are always breathtaking.”

Tsugumi made a little ‘eep’ noise before shaking her hands in front of her and head back and forth, saying, “No, No, it’s nothing like that!” 

‘Hazawa-san seemed to be blushing a lot; perhaps she was sick?’ thought a guitarist whose brain barely had enough room for music, fries, and dogs.

“Well… you see… They’re not bad comments, per se, but…Here, just let me show you.”

Tsugumi pulled out her phone, scrolled over to her group chat with Afterglow, and handed it to Sayo.

“Here, look at the photos.”

Sayo scrolled, brows furrowed as she attempted to absorb the information on the screen. 

“Hazawa-san, you drool in your sleep?”

Tsugumi quickly yanked her phone out of Sayo’s phone before scrolling a bit more back, “Ahaha, not those! Whoops…” 

Sayo had enough time to notice that Tsugumi’s face was much redder than before, and a little more time to wonder how she could convince a particular silver-haired guitarist to send her that photo.

And then just a second to wonder why she even wants it in the first place before Tsugumi shoved the phone back in front of her face.

* * *

“... Hazawa-san, I don’t know what to make of this.”

Sayo had just scrolled past about 100 photos of Tweet screenshots, from many different accounts expressing feelings that Sayo did not want to think about for too long due to the content displayed. 

“Well, um… According to Himari-chan and Moca-chan, these are’ simps.’” 

Ah yes, the most worldly people, Himari Uehara, the newly outed lesbian once quoted saying, “I’m not a lesbian but I would date Tomoe,” and Moca Aoba, the consumer of bread and devourer of dignity. 

But still, Sayo had to concede; they were moderately knowledgeable at subjects such as this.

The teal haired girl only learned why all of Afterglow screamed when she said, “Poggers,” because Udagawa-san and Shirokane-san told her during an NFO raid. But she still didn’t know why Afterglow would have thought such a thing was “poggers” in the first place.

“So, what is a simp?”

“I don’t know…. Himari-chan and Moca-chan argued about the meaning for an hour… But I think it’s like ‘fans that appreciate someone very much?’”

“Oh, like ‘stanning?’”

That was one Imai-san taught Sayo, and she was very proud of herself for remembering it. 

“Sort of… But it seems more… passionate.”

Sayo sat there for a moment, absorbing the information, before scrolling back through the screenshots for one specific one. 

“So, this one girl asking Udagawa-san to ‘grind her abs against her face’ is a fan?”

“... Yes.”

For a moment, Sayo considered how that would feel. Probably painful, but she recalls Aoba-san crudely informing her, in her own words, “some people be into that.”

“Well, what about this one account? They seem to favor Aoba-san… an unhealthy amount.”

“...Yeah.”

“They even seemed to be ashamed of it every once and a while. ‘I’m cringe. Unfollow me right now. I am epitome of cringe, I love Moca Aoba,’ and then typed what appears to be a scream.”

Tsugumi softly smiled about that one. “Yeah… @MATOlRYUKO. They’ve been around since the beginning. I appreciate them a lot. But for some reason, Ran-chan seemed really… dismissive of that one? And Moca-chan seemed to really wanna push it…”

Sayo wondered about it as well, the foggy image of some anime forming in her mind, but she still came up blank. Or, at least, she somehow only seemed to think of Mitake-san’s hair. Strange.

Tsugumi then seemed to realize something suddenly, and immediately began to apologize.

“Ah, I’m sorry, this is kind of weird to bring up actually. I didn’t mean to distract you from your studying.”

“No, it’s not a problem, Hazawa-san. I admit it’s actually somewhat amusing.”

Sayo actually couldn’t remember last time she smiled for that long. However, she wasn’t entirely sure if it was from the messages themselves or how a certain coffee-haired girl presented them excitedly.

But Tsugumi, on the other hand, had a bit of a bittersweet smile on her lips.

“I know, right? But… I didn’t have any comments like that. And I’m not upset! But… it does kind of…”

It was there, in Tsugumi’s forlorn and saddened state, that Sayo Hikawa found a mission.

“… Do not worry, Hazawa-san. I shall simp for you.”

Sayo stood up and left the coffee shop with newfound resolve (after quickly leaving the memorized amount of money she paid every day), leaving a very confused and concerned Tsugumi behind. 

* * *

“Moca-chan, Himari-chan… Please, stop.”

“But Tsugu! This is amazing, isn’t it! Someone out there really loves you!”

“Ah, someone out there has finally seen how Tsugurific our Tsugu is!”

Mitake Ran walked into the classroom one morning with the scene of an extremely embarrassed Tsugumi, extremely excited Himari, and Moca with a shit-eating grin… Like always.

“Hey, hey, Ran! Check out this account!”

Ran squinted at the phone shoved in her face, displaying one Twitter account with the username DogFries34.

“...What am I looking at?”

“Their tweets, their tweets!”

She glanced down, and… There was a 50 tweet thread. 

“An essay on why Hazawa-san is talented, beautiful, and deserves more respect…”

Ran’s eyes shifted to Moca, attempting to send a question almost telepathically.

‘Do you think this is…?’

Moca responded with a single nod.

Looking back at the account, Ran had only one thought: Maybe “@MATO1RYUKO” was too obvious of an alternate account name.


	4. The Ultimate Flavor Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran's been having these weird thoughts lately.

“Hey, Ran, can we swing by the Cup Noodle place real quick?”

The rest of Afterglow suddenly turned to Tomoe, who had suddenly interrupted their usual walk to practice. 

“Tomo-chin, cup noodles are good, but you’re making poor Moca-chan sick of them~”

“Of course I do! They’re easy to make when you get a craving- and they’re delicious to boot. I’ll never forget my first time.”

Tomoe’s face was beaming a bit too brightly for a girl talking about cup noodles. Blinding even.

Just in front of the Cup Noodles stall that Ran could swear wasn’t there before, Tomoe cleared her throat.

“Somethin’ dawned on me when I was playing taiko. Any food you make tastes better when you use good ingredients, right?”

The rest of Afterglow nodded with hope in their eyes, except for Ran, who still absolutely thought everyone else was being a bit too enthusiastic about this.

“Then, if you take something already delicious like Cup Noodles and add in the finest, freshest ingredients, then what do you get? The ultimate flavor experience!”

The quiet “mms” of affirmation behind Ran were almost as baffling to her as everything that was happening right now.

Before the vocalist could respond with something sane, like “why don’t we just go to an actual ramen place,” Tomoe was one step quicker.

“So I ask you, Ran. What’s your favorite ingredient.”

Without realizing she was doing it, Ran quickly responded.

“Meat.”

Tomoe nodded sagely. 

“That’s what I’m talking about. Minced meat is the key to every perfect cup of noodles. But why stop there? I say we outdo the ordinary. Find ourselves some REAL good meat that’ll surpass perfection!”

Tomoe began walking towards the car that’s carried Afterglow on this journey so far. “All that’s left is to make our noodle dream a reality. First up, the ingredients.”

Ran followed, preparing to take her usual spot in the back of the car. “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.”

Just a second or two later, they were there, and in front of Afterglow was… a behemoth. An actual, full-sized monster. Tomoe pulled out a large sword that Ran was CERTAIN that she did not have before, Moca pulled out a gun, which Ran was certain they’d never let her have, and Tsugumi pulled out two kitchen knives. Somehow the most reasonable.

“Let’s go! This is a battle we can’t lose.”

The behemoth charged at Ran, and she prepared to brace herself-

* * *

Ran Mitake almost jumped out of her bed with a gasp escaping her lips.

“Oh… a dream.” She glanced at her phone. 12:30 A.M. With a heavy sigh, she put herself back under her sheets and closed her eyes.

For about 10 seconds before shuffling back up and out of her bed.

“I’m gonna go get some Cup Noodles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in 5 minutes at midnight on a thursday because i couldn't get to sleep and i hope it shows


End file.
